No Quiero Volver Solito - Klaine
by Cezar-Fanboy
Summary: Blaine es un adolescente de 17 años listo y encantador, que enfrenta una seria dificultad: Es invidente. Sin embargo eso nunca había representado ningún problema para Blaine pues con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, Sebastian, se las había arreglado hasta el momento; la cómoda rutina de ambos chicos se ve afectada con la llegada de un tímido chico nuevo a la clase, Kurt...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic Klaine, denle una oportunidad, espero que les guste :3**

**Aclaraciones: Glee y _Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomé prestados para este fic..._**

**_Este Fic va dedicado a NaomiRomKB! Disfrútalo! :3 _**

**Nos leeremos abajo ;)**

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (NQVS - Klaine) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela, la profesora los tenia escribiendo otro ensayo sobre la historia de Estados Unidos, Blaine no entendía de que servía saber todo eso, no podían cambiar la historia ¿verdad? ¿Entonces de que servía estar horas y horas escribiendo al respecto?

Aun así no podía hacer nada al respecto, si quería aprobar esta materia tenia que presentar todos los reportes que le pidieran aun si eso significa parar horas frente a la máquina de escribir en braille...Si, Blaine era ciego...

Eso no representaba ningún problema para el, en la escuela siempre había estado Sebastián para ayudarle, Sebastián era su mejor amigo desde que tenia uso de razón, siempre había estado ahí para el y el se lo había pagado siendo su confidente todos los años estos años qe llevaban como amigos.

En la escuela Sebastián era quien que le ayudaba a moverse por los pasillos y salones, Blaine sabia usar el bastón para discapacitados pero prefería mil veces tomar el brazo de Seb y que este lo guiara, muchos creían, debido a que los veían todo el tiempo juntos, que ellos eran pareja, algo así como una pareja gay cosa que no era posible pues Blaine no era gay, no que no se lo hubiera planteado antes era simplemente que no podía sentir algo así por Sebastián, era como un hermano para el...

¿Cuanto faltaba para que acabara esa clase? Realmente deseaba salir de esa aula, ya le dolían los dedos de tanto teclear sobre la máquina de escribir, lo bueno es que era la última clase antes de poder ir a casa...

Cuando escucho escucho la campanilla de su máquina soñar supo que tenia que pasar a la siguiente línea para seguir escribiendo, pero también escucho...

_Todos: ¡Sube!_

_Sebastián: Esa broma no fue divertida ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelos? ¿Es que acaso nunca van a aprender?_

_Profesora: Bueno chicos, calma, dejen de bromear._

Blaine lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, en realidad no le molestaba que sus compañeros le jugaran esa broma, hasta a el le parecía divertida pero Sebastián siempre había sido sobre protector en lo que tenia que ver con su ceguera y que los demás quisieran sobrepasarse, en verdad se tomaba en serio la política de cero discriminación en Dalton.

_Profesora: Bueno, voy a aprovechar para presentarles a su nuevo compañero, Kurt, ¿te gustaría presentarte?_

_Kurt: N-no creo que sea necesario..._

_Profesora: Oh, claro que es necesario, vamos, pasa al frente, preséntate..._

_Todos: ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!_

Kurt paso al frente y se colocó viendo a sus compañeros mientras jugaba con sus manos la orilla de su chaqueta

_Kurt: Ho-Hola a todos... Mi nombre es Kurt_

_Todos:¡Hola Kurt!_

_Profesora: Dinos Kurt, ¿Por qué te transfirieron a esta escuela?_

_Kurt: Pues me acabo de mudar de Lima_

En ese momento alguien le arrojo a Kurt una pelota de papel razón por la cual Kurt se encogió colocando sus manos sobre su rostro causando que el salon entero estallara en carcajadas...

_Blaine:¿Qué paso?_

_Sebastián: Los chicos le lanzaron una pelota de papel a Kurt_

Por momentos como esos Blaine en verdad deseaba poder ver, sentía curiosidad de que es lo que había echo Kurt que causo la risa de todo el salón, sentía curiosidad por el chico nuevo...

El sonido de la campaña saco a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

Profesora: Bueno, con el tiempo podrán irse conociendo mejor, Kurt, puedes volver a tu asiento

_Kurt: Gracias._

_Profesora: Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, recuerden que quiero ese reporte acabado para mañana, pueden retirarse._

El salón no tardo en vaciarse, Blaine y Sebastián siempre eran los últimos en salir, culpa de este último que siempre se trataba demasiado guardando sus cosas...

_B: Vamos Seb, ¿por qué siempre tienes que tardar tanto? Solo arroja tus cosas a la mochila y vámonos_

_S:Si, como tu solo tienes que guardar una hoja y ya Hobbit_

_B:Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así_

_S:Sabes que no me importa, Hobbit, ¿ya acabaste? Ya quiero llegar a casa_

_B: ¿Yo?_

_S:Si tu, ¿quien más? ¿Ya nos vamos?_

_B:Claro, Sebby, vámonos..._

Sebastián agradeció que Blaine fuera ciego, de ese modo no pudo notar el aumento de sangre en sus mejillas, en verdad amaba que Blaine lo llamara así aun que no lo admitiera nunca...

_S:¡Odio que me llames así!_

_B:Y tu sabes que no me importa_ - Dijo el pelinegro mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa hacia donde creía se encontraba su amigo

Sebastián se colocó enfrente de Blaine y le toco la mano, esa era la señal para que Blaine le tomará el brazo y pudieran comenzar su recorrido a casa, una vez que estaban a punto de salir Sebastián volteo atrás y vio que Kurt aun se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su mochila..

_S: Aamm, Kurt, ¿subes o bajas la calle?_

_K:Subo_

_S:¿Quieres acompañarnos?_

_K:¿Van para abajo también?_

_S:Si, Blaine vive a tres cuadras bajando la calle_

_K:Esta bien entonces, yo vivo a solo cuatro cuadras abajo_

_B:Vamos entonces - _Dijo mientras sonreía al lugar de donde escuchaba provenía la voz de Kurt

Los tres salieron del instituto y comenzaron a bajar por la calle, tres cuadras después se detuvieron frente a una casa de tamaño medio con un enorme e portón blanco enfrente

_S:Blaine, la llave._

Blaine metió su mano a su pantalón y sao una única llave que tenia atada con una cadena al cinturón, se la desprendió y entrego a Sebastián quien a su vez abrió la puerta y regreso la llave a su dueño, Blaine podía abrir la puerta por si solo, era ciego no inútil, pero a Sebastián le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas por su amigo y a Blaine le gustaba aprovechar que las personas eran consideradas con el por su discapacidad

_S:Entregado Hobbit_

_B:Gracias Sebby y chao... Adiós Kurt_ - Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el frente, Kurt tuvo que dar un paso al frente para poder alcanzarlo y despedirse

_K:Adiós Blaine_

Sin más Blaine entro a su casa, Kurt se estaba dando vuelta cuando Sebastián lo interrumpió

_- Bueno, Adiós a ti también Kurt_

_-¿Cómo? ¿No vas a bajar la calle?_

_-No, yo vivo dos manzanas más atrás, solo vengo hasta aquí para acompañar a Blaine_

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela_

_-Esta bien, hasta mañana..._

_-Adiós_

_-Adiós_

Sin más ambos dieron media vuelta y tomaron sus respectivos caminos, Kurt estaba realmente feliz de haber hecho amigos en su primer día en Dalton y, tenia que admitirlo, encontraba a Blaine muy atractivo, ya quería que fuera otro día...

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (NQVS - Klaine) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

**Y bien, ¿que les pareció?**

**¿Reviews? :3**

**¡Subiré capítulo cada miércoles!**

**Este fic tendrá una duración de aproximadamente 6 capítulos, quizá más si me inspiro jeje**

**Creo que ya entendieron mi dinámica con los diálogos, pongo nombres solo cuando son demaciados hablando, una inicial cuando solo son los tres y cuando solo son dos un pequeño guión para identificar un diálogo de otro, diálogos con cursivas y narración y pensamientos letra normal :3**

**Nos leemos pronto! Espero sus reviews! x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Que bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que me había quedado sin inspiración además del trabajo y un libro que no puedo soltar no había tenido tiempo pero ya me di mi escapada, no estoy seguro de cuando subiere el próximo cap pero será la semana que viene, quizá dentro de ocho días :)**

**No los entretengo más, disfruten la lectura, ¿Review?**

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (NQVS - Klaine) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Era un día nuevo, en ese momento Sebastián y Blaine tenían hora libre así que habían decidido descansar un rato en uno de los pasillos, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, Sebastián estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras que Blaine estaba acostado apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo mientras este jugaba con algunos de sus cabellos que la gomilla no lograba sujetarle

_-Te lo digo Hobbit, durante todo el examen Nick te estuvo mirando, por eso fue el último en salir del salón_

_-Ya sabes que no estoy interesado en el_

_-Bueno ¿pero es que acaso nunca te va a ingresar nadie?_

_-No me interesan los chicos, eso ya lo sabes_

Aun que a Sebastián le doliera admitirlo era verdad, su amigo no era gay y eso le dolía por que llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo aun sabiendo que no era correspondido, en realidad Blaine era el único chico por el que Sebastián estaba dispuesto a cambiar...

_-Si si, eso ya lo se, me lo has dicho antes, pero no se, quizá algún día cambies de opinión..._

_-Si, quizá..._

_-Y bueno, ¿que acaso no te interesa nadie? Nunca me has contado de nadie_

_-No es que conozca a muchas chicas sabes..._

_-Por lo menos nunca me has contado de ninguna, soy tu mejor amigo, tengo derecho, no, la obligación de saber esas cosas, yo siempre te cuento sobre mis conquistas Hobbit, no es justo, merezco saberlo..._

_-Hace tiempo que no me cuentas de nadie..._

_-Desde Eli, que yo recuerde..._

_-No me recuerdes a ese idiota, y si no te e contado de nadie últimamente es por que me e reformado, soy un hombre nuevo_

_-Claro Seb y yo mido más de dos metros_

_-No importa_

Antes de que Blaine pudiera agregar algo más Kurt apareció en una de las esquinas del pasillo y se acercó a donde los dos jóvenes se encontraban descansando

_K:Hola, ¿puedo sentárme con ustedes?_

_S:Claro, siéntate, Blaine también tu siéntate..._

Una ves que se hubieron acomodado Blaine quedo sentado en medio de ambos

_B: Así que Kurt, ¿ya conociste la escuela?_

_K:Pues al menos ya encontré la biblioteca_ - Dijo el castaño miente sacudía alegremente un libro en sus manos -_ ¿Les fue bien en le examen?_

_S:Supongo que si, aun que no creo que Nick pueda decir lo mismo, estaba totalmente distraído viendo a "alguien"_ - Dijo mientras enfatizaba la última palabra- _Se distrae muy fácilmente_

_B: Y a ti ¿te fue bien?_

_K:Si, aunque a mi siempre me gustaron las matemáticas, nunca e tenido problemas con esa metería en realidad_

_S:En ese caso deberías de ayudar a Blaine, es muy malo en matemáticas_

_B:¿Si? Me gustaría verte resolver ecuaciones en braille a ver si no serias malo en matemáticas_

_S:Huy, pobrecito ..._

_B:De todas maneras ese examen no era importante_

_K:Te puedo ayudar a estudiar para el próximo si quieres_

_S: Blaine, deberías de aceptar, tenemos un examen más dentro de dos semanas, sería una pena que reprobaras por no saber usar Bhaskara*_

_B:Si si si... Odio Bhaskara_

_S: Pero bueno, cambiemos el tema mejor cuéntanos Kurt, ¿por qué te transfirieron a Dalton?_

_K:Pues..._

_B:¡Seb! ¿No puedes ser más indiscreto?_

_S:Si, podría, ¿quieres que lo intente?_

_B:¡Claro que no!_

_S:Tu te lo pierdes, aun así, vamos Kurt, somos amigos ¿no?_

_K:Pues, si, creo que si, en realidad no es que oculte nada, eso solo que en mi antigua escuela tenia problemas con un bravucón y como me dijeron que aquí en Dalton tenían cero tolerancia a los bravucones, pues, la decisión de transferirme fue fácil en realidad_

_B: ¿No extrañas a tus amigos?_

_S: Mira quien es el indiscreto_

_K:No te preocupes, pues la verdad es que si, no que tuviera demasiados amigos pero si, los extraño mucho, sobre todo a los chicos del club Glee_

_B:¿Pertenecías al club Glee? Qe coincidencia, Sebastián también..._

_K:¿En verdad? No sabia que en Dalton también había un club Glee_

_S: Si, si lo hay, solo que perdimos las regionales, por eso últimamente no hemos tenido muchos ensayos más que los de rutina, debería de unirte, claro, solo si eres lo suficientemente bueno para ser un Silvador_

_K:Si, quizá después..._

_El timbre sonó haciéndoles sabes que era hora de regresar a a clases..._

_S:Vamos, arriba Hobbit..._

_B:¿Que clase tienes ahora Kurt?_

K:Español, ¿y ustedes?

_S:Tenemos ciencias_

_B:Te esperaremos en la entrada de la escuela cuando acaben las clases para regresar a casa juntos, digo, si quieres..._

_K:Cl-claro, los veré a la salida entonces_...

Kurt sintió que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento a partir de ese momento, en verdad quería que ya fuera hora de salida para volver a ver a sus amigos, extrañaba al club glee de su antigua escuela pero con Sebastián y Blaine cerca el cambio de escuela era mucho mas pasadero...

Kurt no les dijo la verdadera razón por la que se había cambiado a Dalton, bueno, quizá si les dijo la verdad pero no completa, no estaba listo para que la gente en Dalton se enterara de que era gay, no quería que se volviera a repetir la misma historia que en Makingley

Más tarde a la hora de la salida...

_S:Entonces que prefieres..._

_B:Déjame pensar..._

_K:Hola chicos, ¿que sucede?_

_S:A ver tu Kurt, ¿que prefieres? ¿Una cucaracha en los pantalones o pisar descalzo un hormiguero?_

_K:Ninguna de las dos gracias, paso de ambas..._

_S:Hey eso no es justo tienes que elegir una de las dos_

_B:Es que ninguna de las dos suena muy bien que digamos, ¿tu cuál escoges?_

_S:La cucaracha claro_

_K:Que asco! ¿Por qué la cucaracha?_

_S:Fácil, solo tendría que quitarme los pantalones y listo, me libraría e ella_

_B: Claro... Tu lo único que buscas son escasas para quitarte los pantalones ante todos, exhibicionista..._

_S:Ya quisieras poder verme sin pantalón_

_B:La verdad no, es algo que agradezco de ser ciego_

_S:Claro, repítelo hasta que te lo creas_

_B:Kurt ¿cuándo podrías ir a mi casa para comenzar a estudiar?_

_K:Pues si quieres mañana después de clases puedo ir..._

_B: Esta bien entonces_

_S:Creo que va a ser hora de que órdenes tu habitación Hobbit_

_B:Cállate Sebby, para que te lo sepas soy muy ordenado, mucho mas que tu_

_K:Ustedes se la viven peleando, hasta pareciera que son pareja_

Sebastián fulmino con la mirada a Kurt mientras que Blaine guardo silencio mientras se sonrojaba violentamente

_B:Pe-pero que tonterías dices Kurt_

Eso, aun que no se permitió demostrarlo le dolió mucho a Sebastián

_S:Como sea, ya llegamos Hobbit, dame la llave_

Blaine se limitó a sacar la llave de su casa y dársela a Sab ¿cómo se le ocurría a Kurt semejante cosa? Esperaba que lo dijera en broma, claro que era en broma, ¿verdad?

_S:Listo Hobbit, aquí tienes_

_B:Gracias Seb, bueno yo los dejo por hoy_

_S:Como sea, nos vemos mañana_

_K:Adiós Blaine_

_B:Adiós Kurt, no olvides pedir permiso para mañana_

_K:Claro que no, por nada se me pasaría_

_B:Eso espero, adiós a los dos_

_S:Ya métete Hobbit_

Blaine les dedico una sonrisa antes de entrar a su casa, no podía esperar a que fuera el día siguiente

Sebastián por su parte estaba molesto, no con Kurt, sabia que lo que Kurt había dicho había sido en broma, el no tenia la culpa de que el peli negro no sintiera nada por el, tampoco se sentía enojado con Blaine, dios no podía enojarse con el, estaba más que nada molesto con el mismo, o no sabia bien, lo que si sabia es que quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible, por lo tanto se despidió rápidamente de Kurt y se alejó rumbo a su casa, mañana sería un día nuevo y que ni pensara el Hobbit que lo dejaría a solas con Kurt, o no, también necesitaría ayuda con matemáticas ...

_**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (NQVS - Klaine) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**_

_**Y bien, ¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen Review ;) y si no también dejen Review para saber que no les agrado p que puede mejorar :)**_

_**Sin más nos leemos la semana que viene! Saludos!**_


End file.
